TDA episode 10: To The Final 2!
Chris: last time on TDA, the cast had a computer fixing challenge, Rocky won and tundra was eliminated, 3 remain Topher,Marshall,and Rocky, who will go home right now on TDA! Theme song Rocky: wow final 3, never knew I would get this far Marshall: me eather Topher: I'm famous! Marshall: so are we Topher: Yeah yeah Rocky: Marshall how do you think Ryder feels Marshall; about what Rocky: me and you in final 3 Marshall; happy Rocky: he's super happy I bet Topher: where's Larry! Rocky: who's Larry? Topher: my plant Rocky:....okay Marshall: uhhh ok Marshall: Rocky, you and me final 2 Rocky: ok Marshall; Well If the challenge isn't to hard Rocky: Yeah Chris: challenge time Rocky: great Chris: welcome final 3 this is you challenge Rocky: a abostacal course Chris: yep Topher: seems easy Chris: go! They run off Rocky: I GOT THIS IN THE BAG Chris: oh and the last one there is out Marshall: oh geez Topher: Larry! They stop at tire swings Rocky: just great He jumps to one but falls in the water Rocky: AWW COME ON! Marshall jumps to the first one and holds the tire Marshall: Yeah! Topher: I got this He jumps to the first one, then front flips to second, then backflips to third Rocky: what the Marshall: that's skill Rocky gets out of the water and jumps to the first tire Rocky yea! Marshall gets off the tires and runs to part 2 Rocky: oh no! He swings it and he flies to the other side Rocky: yes! He runs after them Chris: part 2 is climbing the rock wall Marshall: oh no Rocky: alright Rocky jumps and start climbing Marshall: I'm scared of heights Rocky: DO IT FOR RYDER! Topher throws his phone at rocky Rocky: REALLY! Topher: stop talking They keep climbing Marshall jumps up and grabs the first Handel Marshall: this isn't so bad Rocky makes it over So does topher They jump down Marshall: oh no! He climbs faster He makes it to the top Marshall: yes! He jumps down Chris: now a maze! Topher: I hate mazes Chris: I made all 3 parts you're worst fears Rocky: the tire swing, I fell into the water Marshall: the rock wall, it was to high Topher: a maze, I'm scared of getting lost Chris: go! Everyone runs in Topher runs, he sees the exit He slams into a mirror Topher: very funny Chris, fake exit Rocky: Marshall hurry Rocky gets out Rocky: UGH wrong side Marshall: I'm scared! Topher: I'm scared of mazes Rocky: uh guys a giant bunny Topher: WHAT? Marshall: RUN! They all run Topher turns the corner and makes it out Topher: Chris! Then rocky falls out Chris: hello final 2 Rocky: yea! Then Marshall runs out Marshall: noo! Chris: sorry They get down Marshall walks to the limo Marshall: I'm done Rocky: I'll see you buddy Marshall: bye guys Topher: bye The limo leaves Chris: the final 2! Who will win this season next time on TDA! Category:TDI episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes